Avengers: Endgame
Avengers: Endgame is a 2019 superhero film, based on the Marvel Comics superhero team of the same name. It is a sequel to The Avengers, Avengers: Age of Ultron and Avengers: Infinity War and a crossover/sequel to Ant-Man and the Wasp and Captain Marvel. The film is the twenty-second installment in the Marvel Cinematic Universe and the final installment of the Infinity Saga, as well as the tenth installment of Phase Three. It was released in the United States on April 26, 2019. The film is directed by Joe Russo and Anthony Russo, and stars Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man, Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America, Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk, Chris Hemsworth as Thor, Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow, Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye, Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine, Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man, Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel, Karen Gillan as Nebula, Danai Gurira as Okoye, Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon and Josh Brolin as Thanos. Synopsis The grave course of events set in motion by Thanos that wiped out half the universe and fractured the Avengers ranks compels the remaining Avengers to take one final stand in Marvel Studios' grand conclusion to twenty-two films, Avengers: Endgame. Plot The movie opens with Clint Barton, who is still under house arrest, training his daughter Lila in archery at his homestead as she scores a bullseye. Nearby, Laura Barton prepares a picnic while the couple's two sons play catch. Clint turns his back for a few seconds to retrieve an arrow and when he looks again, the entire family is gone, having disintegrated from the Decimation. Three weeks after the Decimation, Tony Stark and Nebula are adrift in space on the Benatar, running out of supplies. The two have become unlikely friends, as Nebula helps Tony heal his wounds and they attempt to survive the trip back to Earth. Tony records a message to Pepper Potts in his helmet before falling asleep. Nebula places him in the pilot's seat, and Tony wakes up to see a shining light in front of him. From the light emerges Carol Danvers, who takes the ship back to the Avengers Headquarters on Earth. Stark is reunited with Potts and the remaining Avengers who survived including Black Widow, Bruce Banner, James Rhodes and Steve Rogers (among others). Stark tells Steve Rogers that he lost Spider-Man upon seeing him. Rocket Raccoon sees Nebula alone and realizes that all his friends are also gone. The two sit together and hold hands in silent grief. In the Avengers Compound, Rogers asks Stark if he has any clues as to where Thanos may be, to which Stark furiously snaps back at him for the unresolved issues that happened in their civil war, telling him that if they had stood together, instead of apart then they may have been able to defeat Thanos. After this outburst, he faints, exhausted from his trip through space. Stark is given a sedative by Bruce Banner and placed on bed rest that, according to James Rhodes, will put him out for a day. Returning to the topic on trying to find Thanos, Danvers says she will reach out to her contacts on other planets. Nebula says there is no need because she knows where Thanos is, referencing "The Garden" that Thanos had planned to retreat to after achieving his goal. Based on her information, Rocket pulls up a 3-D diagram of its location and states that when Thanos used the stones on Earth, it let out a large burst of energy. The same signature, he states, appeared two days ago on a planet. With this new clue, the Avengers set out to confront Thanos to retrieve the Infinity Stones in hopes of bringing half the universe's population back, while Stark is left behind in the infirmary. Thor, blaming himself for what happened as he ignored his chance to kill Thanos before he unleashed the Decimation, leads the team on their mission determined to make up for his mistake. Tracking the signal to Thanos' farm on the Garden, Danvers first heads onto the planet to scout the planet. She finds that no defenses exist and that Thanos is alone and unguarded. In his simple house, Thanos goes about his daily routine however he is now seen to have been afflicted with horrific burns. Suddenly the Avengers burst into the house, quickly pin an already weakened Thanos down after which Thor severs Thanos' left arm and Gauntlet completely with Stormbreaker. To the Avengers' surprise, Thanos' gauntlet does not contain any of the Stones. Under interrogation, Thanos explains that the Stones would offer "nothing but a temptation," should he keep them. He explains that after completing his goal, the Stones had served their purpose and thus why he used them to destroy themselves so that what he did could never be reversed. The Avengers accuse him of lying, to which Nebula responds that while her father is many things, he is not a liar. Thanos thanks his "daughter" for believing him. Enraged, Thor decapitates Thanos, killing the Mad Titan. When Rocket asks what he has done, Thor replies that this time, he "went for the head." The Avengers are left with no choice but to accept there is no way to bring back those who were lost. Five years pass and Earth's remaining population has attempted to recover from what happened, without success. Everyone on Earth is traumatized from their losses. Rogers now heads a support group session where he counsels people who are still learning to cope with surviving the Decimation while some of their loved ones didn't. At the Avengers Headquarters, Natasha Romanoff is heading a meeting with Nebula & Rocket, Okoye, Danvers, and Rhodes virtually checking in and updating her about the repercussions/chain reactions still occurring after Thanos' snap throughout the universe. After the conclusion of the meeting, Rhodes is still logged on. He tells Romanoff about being in Mexico and finding the deaths of cartel members that all point to Barton's doings. Romanoff asks Rhodes to get back to her again when he has information about Barton's next whereabouts. Rogers enters and he discusses with Romanoff how despite them trying to help others move on from what happened, neither of them ever can. Tony is revealed to be living in a simple cabin with Pepper and their young daughter Morgan and now feels a sense of peace despite the weight of what happened five years earlier. In San Francisco, Scott Lang escapes the Quantum Realm after a rat trips the switch to activate the portal in Luis' long-abandoned van, which has since been moved into a storage facility. To Scott, he has only been gone a few hours, so as he wanders through the city he is shaken to the core to find the wreckage and changes caused from the Decimation without understanding how the event came about. Piecing together what happened, he comes across several large memorials reading the names of 'The Vanished'. He frantically searches it, praying that he doesn't find his daughter's name. He doesn't, but he does find his own name among the missing. He rushes to Cassie's house and rings the doorbell. She answers and Scott is shocked to find his daughter, who was a little girl last time he saw her, is now a teenager. She breaks down in tears upon seeing her father again after thinking he was dead, and the two share an emotional hug. After realizing that Hope Van Dyne, Hank Pym, and Janet Van Dyne were snapped out of existence, Scott travels to the Avengers Headquarters in New York. Upon announcing his arrival to Romanoff and Rogers, he discusses with them about how the Quantum Realm might be the key to bringing back half the universe's population based on his own experience there. The trio, with limited knowledge about the Quantum Realm, travel to Stark's home to consult him. Stark argues against the idea of time travel, fearing that altering the past could erase their very existence and what currently stands. Stark tells them he's finished with the Avengers and does not want to "talk shop" any further, Rogers understands his reasoning and his desire to protect what he has now so he, Romanoff, and Lang leave and instead go to meet with Bruce Banner at a restaurant. After the Decimation, and both Hulk's and Banner's defeat at the hands of Thanos, Banner restarted his research into gamma radiation. Using it, he has managed to morph his body to have the appearance and strength of the Hulk while retaining the intelligence and control of Banner. However, with his meager knowledge of quantum physics, he doubts that it can be done, yet agrees to help them experiment with the idea. As Tony wanders around his house, he comes across a picture of himself and Peter Parker and uses F.R.I.D.A.Y. to run different possible configurations for time travel in the Quantum Realm. Despite hoping that he would fail, he discovers the key to it, solving how to navigate the time-travel stream using a Möbius strip design. After having done so, he discusses with Pepper about the morality of time travel and about what he should do with his latest discovery: whether he should lock it up in a box and throw it into the bottom of the lake or not. He feels that he and Pepper were lucky that they were both spared and now have made an amazing life together, but he can't deny that everyone around them has suffered unimaginable horrors and should be helped. Pepper encourages him to do what is right. In the meantime back at the Avengers headquarters, Banner, Rogers, and Romanoff run an experiment with time travel by trying to send Lang back in time. It only works to the point that they send Scott's body back in time, turning him into a kid and then an old man and finally a baby before only just managing to restore him to normal. Rogers contemplates outside of the building about what to do next. Stark, having undergone a change of heart, shows up then to extend his help and asks if the "whole team" are getting back together. Tony tells Rogers that he's agreeing to help on the condition that trying to reverse what Thanos did won't reset what has happened since, as he doesn't want to lose his daughter. Rogers agrees that's how it should be. The two men finally put their differences behind them, and Stark returns Roger's shield to him.. Banner and Rocket head to Tønsberg, Norway which is now home to the few Asgardians who are left. They meet up with Valkyrie, who tells them Thor is not doing well. Thor is revealed to have sunk into a depression following his failures; he has gained considerable weight, become an alcoholic, and spends much of his time playing video games with Korg and Miek. Although Thor tries to put on a carefree attitude, he nearly breaks down upon Thanos' name being mentioned. However, Banner and Rocket convince Thor to help them in time-traveling back in the past to find the Infinity Stones by offering him beer. Barton is seen in Tokyo killing off Japanese Yakuza members one by one, telling them its unjust that they got to live while half the world died, finishing off a Yakuza boss. Romanoff approaches Barton and tells him of the Avengers' plan. Barton agrees to rejoin the Avengers, having found hope again. They return to headquarters together. There Barton, not really caring if he lives or dies since his family is now gone, offers to be the one going in the first to see if time travel is really possible. Clint finds himself back on his farm before the Decimation. He calls out to his daughter but is brought back to the present before she sees him. With Barton successfully being sent back to the past, the Avengers have the "how" method and begin to make a plan on the "when and where" to take the Infinity Stones from the past and bring them back to the present to restore all the people killed by the Decimation. Rhodes asks why they don't just go back and kill 'Baby Thanos', but Banner explains that affecting the past will not change the present but will instead create an alternate universe. Therefore, they must bring the stones back to restore everyone. A complication is the lack of Pym Particles required to make the trips; although a few are available, with Hank Pym dead there's no way to make more so they can only make a few trips. Everyone discusses when and where they each encountered the six Infinity Stones. Upon being mentioned that the Time Stone was in the New York Sanctum back in 2012, the team realizes that the Space, Mind, and Time Stones were all close to each other at the Battle of New York so only one trip will be required for those three. Meanwhile, the other three Stones will be taken from different places and time periods: the Reality Stone can be found on Asgard in 2013 when Thor took Jane Foster there while she was infected with the Aether, while in 2014, the Soul Stone is still on Vormir and the Power Stone is currently on the planet Morag at that time. The Avengers only have enough Pym Particles for one round trip for each, so they split into three separate teams: Thor and Rocket to Asgard, Nebula and War Machine to Morag, and Romanoff and Barton to Vormir; and Rogers, Stark, Banner, and Lang go to New York. In New York, Banner meets the Ancient One and explains to her their predicament. The Ancient One educates Banner on time travel, telling him that she and everyone around them will be affected by the loss of the Time Stone in their reality. Banner eventually convinces the Ancient One into giving him the Time Stone by revealing to her that Stephen Strange, whom she knows will be her successor as Sorcerer Supreme in a few years, willingly gave it up to Thanos knowing it was the only way to possibly win. Bruce promises to return the Time Stone and the others once they've finished with them, then returns to headquarters by himself. Stark and Lang enter Stark Tower following Loki's defeat to steal the Tesseract. Shadowing the Tesseract as it is removed by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents and the past Avengers, Scott causes a distraction by interfering with the arc reactor worn by 2012 Stark. However just as Stark is about to retrieve it, 2012 Hulk bursts into the room (furious over being forced to take the stairs down). In the confusion, Loki manages to grab the Tesseract and uses its power to escape. Rogers is tasked with retrieving Loki's Scepter, which contains the Mind Stone within, however, it has been intercepted by Brock Rumlow, Jasper Sitwell, Jack Rollins and other agents of HYDRA. Entering an elevator with them, Rogers claims that he has been ordered to take the Scepter instead. Rumlow refuses at first, and for a few seconds, it looks like a fight will break out... until Rogers whispers "Hail Hydra" in Rumlow's ear. Confused, Rumlow is nonetheless convinced to give up the Scepter. Rogers, however, finds another obstacle in the form of his 2012 counterpart who presumes that he's facing Loki in disguise. The two fight, and are evenly matched until Rogers reveals to his past self that Bucky Barnes is still alive. Caught off guard, 2012 Rogers is knocked out with the Scepter. When the remaining three meet up, Stark and Lang admit they botched their mission and there's no way to find the Tesseract now. However Tony gets an idea on how they could acquire both the Tesseract and more Pym Particles. Scott is given the Scepter to return to the present, while Stark and Rogers travel to S.H.I.E.L.D. Headquarters in 1970. Thor and Rocket, having been able to locate Jane Foster on Asgard, set out to use a device to extract the Aether from her body. Thor, however, gets distracted at seeing his mother and knows that she will die later that day. He manages to spend some extra time with her and she realizes he is from the future and has suffered. She gives him some encouragement and is ready to meet her fate even if it is just around the corner. Upon Rocket retrieving the Reality Stone and escaping Asgardian guards, Thor's talk with his mother gets interrupted, but he takes the chance to reclaim Mjølnir before he and Rocket return to the present. Rhodes and Nebula are dropped off on Morag and watch Star-Lord infiltrate the temple holding the Power Stone, both of them remarking on what a carefree idiot Quill is before knocking him out. However, aboard the Sanctuary II, Thanos plans his retrieval of the Power Stone with Gamora and Nebula when suddenly the two Nebula's systems start interfacing with each other. Although present Nebula is unaware, past Nebula sees what her future self is seeing. Thanos has his daughter examined and sees images from the future; namely that he will retrieve the Infinity Stones and wipe out half of all life only to be killed soon after. Past Nebula swears her loyalty to her father, and Thanos decides to use her to achieve his aims quicker than he ever thought. The retrieval of the Power Stone goes off without a hitch, but when Rhodes travels back to the present time, a malfunctioning Nebula is left to be found by Thanos and her younger self, who uses Nebula's time-traveling device to travel forward in time and impersonate her future self. Romanoff and Barton are greeted on Vormir by Red Skull. Once they are informed of the sacrifice they have to make, the two are ready to sacrifice themselves for the other. The two fight as they each try to throw themselves off the building, and although Hawkeye makes the jump Romanoff saves him and ends up hanging by his hand. She convinces him to let her go, as there's no way to save her now, and she falls to her death. A devastated Barton claims the Soul Stone and returns to the present without Romanoff. In 1970, Rogers and Stark split up to respectively locate the Pym Particles and find the Tesseract. Before they meet up together again, Rogers sees Peggy Carter while Stark runs into Howard Stark. After a long conversation, the younger Stark sees his father in a new light and, now a father himself, understands what he went through raising him. He manages to indirectly thank Howard for everything whilst still maintaining his hidden identity before returning to the present with Rogers. Everyone regroups with the successfully acquired Infinity Stones. Upon learning that Romanoff did not make it back, the rest of the five original Avengers mourn her sacrifice and set about utilizing the Stones with a new determination. Stark, with the help of Banner and Rocket, creates an Avenger-version of the Infinity Gauntlet. Then comes the question over who should use it. Thor is ready to do it himself, but the others argue that using the gauntlet at full power unleashes a burst of gamma radiation that will kill most living beings; even Thanos barely survived using it. Banner decides to reverse the Decimation himself, as he is the only one who could withstand the gamma radiation and has a higher chance of surviving. Banner puts the gauntlet on and it causes him intense pain as the energy from the stones surges through him, but eventually, he manages to snap his fingers. Banner suffers major damage to his right arm and shoulder but believes he was successful in restoring the universe's population. This is proven true when Laura calls Clint on the phone. Meanwhile, the past-2014 version of Nebula activates the time machine so to allow Thanos and his army to arrive in the present day. After destroying the facility with the Sanctuary II's weapons, he unleashes his army of Chitauri, Outriders and more while being led by Proxima Midnight, Ebony Maw, Corvus Glaive, and Cull Obsidian. Aboard the Sanctuary II, Gamora asks the future Nebula what happened between them. Nebula admits that she was determined to kill Gamora at one point, but the two eventually formed a bond as sisters and as friends. In the rubble, the Avengers are separated, with Thor, Rogers, and Stark resolving to stop the past version of Thanos. Barton finds the Gauntlet, and fights to keep the Outriders from taking it before being tricked by Nebula. Gamora and the future Nebula, having decided to work together, then kill the past Nebula Thanos easily defeats Thor, Rogers, and Stark after they confront him. Thanos reveals that their actions have proven to him that his plan to wipe out half the universe was flawed, as the survivors were too busy dwelling on what was lost and trying to reverse it to make the most of the 'opportunity' they were given. Instead, Thanos now intends to wipe out all life in the universe and then rebuild it in his own image, with no one having any knowledge about what came before. Thanos manages to pin Thor down and prepares to kill him with Stormbreaker when suddenly Rogers manages to pick up Mjølnir and uses it against the Mad Titan. As Thanos taunts Rogers, reinforcements arrive in the form of sling ring portals revealing the previously fallen heroes, including Falcon, Doctor Strange, Black Panther, Scarlet Witch, Spider-Man, Drax, Groot, Wasp, Star-Lord, Mantis, Shuri and Winter Soldier. Pepper Potts in her own armored suit, Valkyrie, Okoye, Korg and Miek also join the fight. They lead the Masters of the Mystic Arts, Dora Milaje, Ravagers, and Asgardians to the fight, starting the Battle of Earth. Stark asks Doctor Strange if this is the timeline he saw, amongst 14 million others, where the Avengers win. Strange states that he can't tell him what happens, lest it not occur. During the battle, the newly assembled Avengers attempt to keep the Gauntlet away from Thanos and his forces, passing it between themselves. The Avengers attempt to send the Infinity Stones back in time as promised, thereby denying them to Thanos. As the main time machine was destroyed along with the Avengers' facility, they decide to use the one that is still in Luis' van but need to get the gauntlet to it. Danvers finally arrives, destroying the Sanctuary II, and pushes back the enemy forces. Quill is overjoyed to see Gamora apparently resurrected, but she has no memory of him and knees him in the groin when he tries to get close. The Avengers throw the gauntlet between them, as they attempt to reach the time machine, but Thanos destroys it at the last second. Even without the gauntlet, Thanos is still a force to be reckoned with and he manages to defeat various Avengers before retrieving it. Stark catches Strange's eye, and when Strange reminds him there is only one way to defeat Thanos, Stark realizes what he has to do. Tony leaps at Thanos and tussles with him before being thrown off, and the Mad Titan considers his ultimate victory declaring himself 'inevitable' before snapping his fingers... but nothing happens. Thanos sees the gauntlet is empty, as Iron Man has already taken the stones for himself and his nanotech suit forms a new Gauntlet around them. Stark makes a similar declaration, telling his nemesis "I... am... Iron Man" before snapping his fingers. Thanos then witnesses his entire army turning to dust, and is forced to accept defeat before he himself finally dies. However, Stark is mortally wounded from his wounds and radiation poisoning from using the stones and collapses on the battlefield. After sharing brief and silent goodbyes with Rhodes and Parker, he is comforted by Pepper who assures him she and Morgan will be all right. With the people of Earth, as well as the universe, restored the heroes reunite with their families and friends. Tony's funeral is held outside his home, where a goodbye message he recorded the night before time travel was invented. In it, he speaks of his hope that the Avengers will manage to be successful in their efforts and how ten years earlier he never could have imagined the forces of light and darkness that would come into play in the world. He ends by stating that he is ready for whatever fate has in store for him, with his final words telling Morgan how much he loves her. A simple service is then held with all the Avengers in attendance, including other important individuals like Nick Fury, Thaddeus Ross, May Parker, and even Harley Keener as they all recognize the sacrifice that Tony made to save them. Barton and Wanda comfort each other by the lake after the funeral, both suffering from their own losses. Barton expresses that he wishes Natasha could know that they won. And Wanda assures him that she does know, as does Vision, who was still lost in the conflict. Thor joins the Guardians of the Galaxy, naming Valkyrie to be the new Queen of Asgard. On the Benatar, Quill can be seen looking for Gamora. Quill and Thor have a quick argument, as everyone else presumes Thor will be captain now. Although Thor assures Quill the latter is still the captain, the look on both their faces indicates that neither truly believe it. Rogers is nominated by Banner to return the Infinity Stones and the 2013 Mjølnir to their proper places in time. He bids farewell to Barnes and then disappears. They send him into the past with all the Stones, but he does not return. Instead, Wilson and Barnes then meet an elderly Rogers, who had decided to stay in the past and experience a real life by marrying Peggy Carter. Rogers then gives his shield to Wilson, saying that he should take it, despite Wilson's protests. Cast *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America **Patrick Gorman as Old Steve Rogers *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Don Cheadle as James Rhodes/War Machine *Paul Rudd as Scott Lang/Ant-Man **Bazlo and Loen LeClair as Baby Scott Lang **Jackson Dunn as 12-year-old Scott Lang **Lee Moore as 93-year-old Scott Lang *Benedict Cumberbatch as Stephen Strange/Doctor Strange *Chadwick Boseman as T'Challa/Black Panther *Brie Larson as Carol Danvers/Captain Marvel *Tom Holland as Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Evangeline Lilly as Hope van Dyne/Wasp *Tessa Thompson as Brunnhilde/Valkyrie *Elizabeth Olsen as Wanda Maximoff/Scarlet Witch *Anthony Mackie as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Sebastian Stan as Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier *Danai Gurira as Okoye *Benedict Wong as Wong *Pom Klementieff as Mantis *Dave Bautista as Drax the Destroyer *Letitia Wright as Princess Shuri *Jon Favreau as Happy Hogan *Marisa Tomei as May Parker *Taika Waititi as Korg *Angela Bassett as Queen Mother Ramonda *Michael Douglas as Doctor Hank Pym *Michelle Pfeiffer as Janet van Dyne *William Hurt as Secretary Thaddeus Ross *Cobie Smulders as Maria Hill *Sean Gunn as Kraglin Obfonteri / Rocket Raccoon (motion-capture) *Winston Duke as M'Baku *Linda Cardellini as Laura Barton *Hiroyuki Sanada as Akihiko *Jacob Batalon as Ned Leeds *Vin Diesel as Groot (voice) **Terry Notary as Groot (motion-capture) *Bradley Cooper as Rocket Raccoon (voice) *Gwyneth Paltrow as Pepper Potts *Josh Brolin as Thanos *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Samuel L. Jackson as Nick Fury *Emma Fuhrmann as Cassie Lang *Ava Russo as Lila Barton *Ben Sakamoto as Cooper Barton *Cade Woodward as Nathaniel Barton *Kerry Condon as F.R.I.D.A.Y. *Ty Simpkins as Harley Keener *Lexi Rabe as Morgan Stark *Seth Green as Howard the Duck *Ken Jeong as Storage Facility Guard *Jim Starlin as Man at Counseling *Gozie Agbo as Man at Counseling *Unknown Actor as Miek (uncredited) Alternate Timelines *Robert Downey, Jr. as Tony Stark/Iron Man *Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America / Loki (illusion) *Chris Hemsworth as Thor *Mark Ruffalo as Bruce Banner/Hulk *Jeremy Renner as Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Scarlett Johansson as Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow *Karen Gillan as Nebula *Zoe Saldana as Gamora *Rene Russo as Frigga *Tom Hiddleston as Loki *John Slattery as Howard Stark *Tilda Swinton as Ancient One *Hayley Atwell as Peggy Carter *Natalie Portman as Jane Foster *Michael Douglas as Hank Pym **John Michael Morris as Young Hank Pym *Maximiliano Hernández as Agent Jasper Sitwell *Frank Grillo as Agent Brock Rumlow *Tom Vaughan-Lawlor as Ebony Maw *James D'Arcy as Edwin Jarvis *Robert Redford as Undersecretary Alexander Pierce *Josh Brolin as Thanos *Chris Pratt as Peter Quill/Star-Lord *Ross Marquand as Johann Schmidt/Red Skull *Michael Shaw as Corvus Glaive *Terry Notary as Cull Obsidian *Carrie Coon as Proxima Midnight **Monique Ganderton as Proxima Midnight (motion-capture) *Callan Mulvey as Agent Jack Rollins *Ava Russo as Lila Barton *Yvette Nicole Brown as S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent *Stan Lee as '70s Car Man **Anthony Breed as '70s Car Man (motion-capture) Appearances Location *Earth **Clint Barton's Homestead **New York ***New Avengers Facility **New York City, New York ***Midtown School of Science and Technology *** *** *** (mentioned) **San Francisco, California ***U-STORE-It Self Storage ***Maggie Lang's House ***Wall of the Vanished ***Carter Residence **Washington, D.C. **Stark Residence **Tønsberg, Norway **Tokyo, Japan **Golden City, Wakanda ***Citadel **Los Angeles, California **South Africa (mentioned) **Mexico (mentioned) **Germany (mentioned) ***Flughafen Leipzig-Halle (mentioned) **Budapest, Hungary (mentioned) *Garden **Thanos' Farm *Titan *Contraxia *Vormir (mentioned) *Asgard (mentioned) *Morag (mentioned) *Multiverse **Quantum Realm Alternate Timelines *Earth **Clint Barton's Homestead **New York City, New York ***New York Sanctum ***Stark Tower ***Metro-General Hospital (mentioned) **Wheaton, New Jersey ***Camp Lehigh **San Francisco, California ***Carter Residence *Asgard **Asgardian Dungeons **Asgardian Palace *Morag **Temple Vault *Vormir *Multiverse **Astral Dimension **Quantum Realm *Harokin (mentioned) Events *Infinity War **Decimation **Battle of Titan (mentioned) **Battle of Wakanda (mentioned) *Rescue of Tony Stark *Ambush on Thanos *Massacre in Tokyo *Time Heist **Reversal of the Decimation *Attack on the New Avengers Facility *Battle of Earth *Avengers Civil War (mentioned) **Clash of the Avengers (mentioned) *First Dark Elf Conflict (mentioned) **First Battle of Svartalfheim (mentioned) *Battle of Harokin (mentioned) *Ragnarok (mentioned) **Destruction of Asgard (mentioned) Alternate Timelines *Time Heist **Theft of the Mind Stone **Theft of the Space Stone **Theft of the Time Stone **Theft of the Reality Stone **Theft of the Power Stone **Kidnapping of Nebula **Sacrifice of Natasha Romanoff *Chitauri Invasion **Battle of New York *Quest for the Orb **Battle of Morag Items *Vibranium **Captain America's Shield **Panther Habit **Vibranium Spear **Vibranium Gauntlets *Uru **Stormbreaker **Infinity Gauntlet **Mjølnir *Infinity Stones **Scepter (hologram) ***Mind Stone **Tesseract (hologram) ***Space Stone **Eye of Agamotto (hologram) ***Time Stone **Orb (hologram) ***Power Stone **Aether (hologram) ***Reality Stone **Soul Stone *Captain America's Uniform *Captain America's Compass *Iron Man Armors **Iron Man Armor: Mark XLIX **Iron Man Armor: Mark L **Iron Man Armor: Mark LXXXV *War Machine Armors **War Machine Armor: Mark IV **War Machine Armor: Mark V **War Machine Armor: Mark VI *Rescue Armor *Thor's Prosthetic Eye *Asgardian Armor *Arc Reactor *James Rhodes' Leg Braces *Thanos' Armor *Hawkeye's Bow and Quiver *Hawkeye's Sword *Wristbow *Black Widow's Bite **Taser Disk *Black Widow's Batons *Hulk's Stretchable Suit *Ant-Man Suit *Pym Particles *Pym Particles Disks *Advanced Tech Suit *Black Widow's Batons *Electroshock Batons *Starforce Uniform *Valkyrie's Armor *Iron Gauntlet *Quantum Tunnel *Quantum Realm Exploration Suit *Wasp Suit *Iron Spider Armor *Web-Shooters **Synthetic Webbing *Cloak of Levitation *Sling Ring *Tao Mandalas *Star-Lord's Helmet *Quad Blasters *Drax the Destroyer's Knives * *'' '' Alternate Timelines *Infinity Stones **Scepter ***Mind Stone **Tesseract ***Space Stone **Eye of Agamotto ***Time Stone **Orb ***Power Stone **Aether ***Reality Stone **Soul Stone *Uru **Mjølnir *Iron Man Armor: Mark VII *Arc Reactor **Tony Stark's New Element *Captain America's Uniform *Vibranium **Captain America's Shield *Hawkeye's Bow and Quiver *Black Widow's Bite *Asgardian Armor *Asgardian Collar *Ant-Man Suit (old generation) *Pym Particles *Double-Edged Sword *Proxima Midnight's Spear *Corvus Glaive's Glaive *Cull Obsidian's Chain Hammer *Chitauri Helmet *Chitauri Staff *Chitauri Armor *Aakonian Ale (mentioned) Vehicles *''Benatar'' *Quinjet *Luis' Van Alternate Timelines *''Sanctuary II'' **Q-Ships **Outrider Dropships **Chitauri Chariot *''Milano'' *Necrocraft Sentient Species *Humans *Asgardians *Titans *Luphomoids *Halfworlders *Kree *Kronans *Sakaarans *Celestials *''Flora colossus'' *Xandarians *Dark Elves (mentioned) *Aakons (mentioned) *Xorrians (mentioned) *Dark Elves (mentioned) Alternate Timelines *Humans *Asgardians *Titans *Luphomoids *Celestials *Zehoberei *Frost Giants *Chitauri *Sakaarans Creatures *Valkyries Steeds *Dogs * * * (mentioned) * (mentioned) * (mentioned) Alternate Timelines *Ants *Leviathans *Orloni *Outriders *Chitauri Giant Dogs Organizations *Avengers *Guardians of the Galaxy *Masters of the Mystic Arts *Stark Industries *Asgardian Royal Family *Golden Tribe *Einherjar *Dora Milaje *Jabari Tribe *Ravagers *Valkyries *X-Con Security Consultants (logo) Alternate Timelines *Avengers *Stark Industries *Masters of the Mystic Arts *HYDRA **STRIKE *Einherjar *S.H.I.E.L.D. *United States Army *Black Order Timelines *2018 *2023 Alternate Timelines *2012 *2013 *2014 *1970 *1940s Mentioned *Ultron Program *Erik Selvig (picture) *Sharon Carter (picture) *Odin *Bor *Ultron *Malekith (picture) *List *Arnim Zola *Ronan the Accuser *Ivan Romanoff *Edith Barton *Kurse *Karen *Braddock *Maria Stark *Vision *Noobmaster69 *'' '' * * *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' *'' '' * * Production *On October 28, 2014, the film was announced as Avengers: Infinity War – Part II, while the [[Avengers: Infinity War|third Avengers film]] was titled Avengers: Infinity War – Part I.Marvel Announces BLACK PANTHER, CAPTAIN MARVEL, INHUMANS, AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR Films, CAP & THOR 3 Subtitles However, in June 2016, both films were renamed. The third film title was shortened to Avengers: Infinity War and the fourth film was simply the Untitled Avengers film. Anthony and Joe Russo explain this rename as "the movies are two very different movies", so "it is misleading".Marvel Surprise: ‘Avengers: Infinity War’ Won’t Be Split Into 2 Movies *Chris Evans revealed Avengers: Infinity War and Avengers: Endgame were shot back to back.AVENGERS: INFINITY WAR to Start Shooting in Late 2016; Will Film for 9 Months Filming started on January 23, 2017,Avengers: Infinity War And Sequel Set To Begin Filming Monday and was expected to end in October/November 2017.Kevin Feige on ‘Avengers: Infinity War’, Spider-Man’s Future, 2019 & 2020 MCU Movies, and ‘Doctor Strange’ *During a Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 event in April 2017, Zoe Saldana revealed the title of the film as Avengers: Infinity Gauntlet.Has Guardians Of The Galaxy star Zoe Saldana revealed the name of Avengers 4? Following this, James Gunn denied that was the actual title.James Gunn: Avengers 4 is NOT called Infinity Gauntlet (exclusive) *On September 11, 2017, the production of the movie was shut down because of Hurricane Irma.HURRICANE IRMA Shuts Down MARVEL Movies, WALKING DEAD, More - ReportHurricane Irma Shutters Georgia Film Shoots; SAG-AFTRA Offices Close In Miami & Atlanta *Kevin Feige confirmed in an interview that Avengers: Endgame was the "finale" to the current iteration of the MCU and "everything before Avengers: Endgame and everything after" would result in "two distinct periods". Feige also confirmed that there were plans for twenty movies after Avengers: Endgame gets released.‘Avengers 4’ will be a finale of sorts, producer Kevin Feige says Videos Trailers Marvel Studios' Avengers - Official Trailer Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame - Official Trailer TV Spots Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame - Big Game TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame “Honor” TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame "Mission" Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame "No Mistakes, Kids" TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame “To the End” TV Spot‎ Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame “Awesome” TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame “Found” TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame “Summer Begins” TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame “Powerful” TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame "Time" TV Spot Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame “Go” TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame "Save" TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame Big Review TV Spot Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame Policy Trailer Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame Thor 1 Movie TV Spot Special Look Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame Special Look Featurettes Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame "We Lost" Featurette The Making of Avengers Endgame Filmed with IMAX® Cameras Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame "Stakes" Featurette Clips Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame Film Clip Other How to Prepare for Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame Earth’s Mightiest Show Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame LIVE Red Carpet World Premiere Benedict Wong's Marvel Journey LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Hiroyuki Sanada joins the MCU LIVE from the Avengers Endgame Premiere Avengers Endgame Executive Producer Louis D'Esposito LIVE at the Red Carpet Premiere Composer Alan Silvestri on the Final Avengers Score LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Karen Gillan talks Nebula's Journey LIVE from the Avengers Endgame Premiere Taika Waititi Brings the Party to the LIVE Avengers Endgame Premiere Laurence Fishburne on growing up reading Marvel Comics at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Kevin Feige talks the expansive MCU LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Don Cheadle talks what makes a real world hero LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Danai Gurira and Paul Rudd Talk the Snap LIVE from the Avengers Endgame Premiere Elizabeth Olsen on Scarlet Witch and Vision LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Linda Cardellini talks keeping secrets at the LIVE Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame Premiere Scarlett Johansson & Chris Pratt take over at Avengers Endgame LIVE Premiere Audi “The Debriefing” - Marvel Studios’ Avengers Endgame Neal Kirby talks about his father, Jack Kirby's, Marvel Legacy at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Robert Downey Jr & Jon Favreau talk 10 years of Iron Man at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Danai Gurira talks working with the surviving Avengers LIVE from the Avengers Endgame Premiere Bob Iger on the legacy of Marvel LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Christopher Markus & Stephen McFeely (Screenwriters) LIVE from the Avengers Endgame Red Carpet Anthony Mackie talks Falcon's fate LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Benedict Cumberbatch on working with the Russo Brothers LIVE on the Avengers Endgame Red Carpet Brie Larson talks Captain Marvel joining the team LIVE from the Avengers Endgame Premiere Paul Rudd hopes Ant-Man is in Avengers Endgame Gwyneth Paltrow on Pepper Potts through the years at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Directors Anthony and Joe Russo on a journey's end LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Vin Diesel feels his "Groot-ness" LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Tessa Thompson on suriving the snap at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Clark Gregg looks back on Coulson LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Letitia Wright reacts to Shuri getting snapped by Thanos LIVE from the Avengers Endgame Premiere Emma Lahana and Ally Maki bring the Mayhem LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere David Dastmalchian LIVE from the Avengers Endgame Red Carpet Premiere Cobie Smulders Talks About Maria Hill's Connecting Role LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Natalie Portman talks girl power in the Marvel Universe LIVE from the Avengers Endgame Premiere Letitia Wright and Pom Klementieff talk filming LIVE from the Avengers Endgame Premiere S.H.I.E.L.D. Director Henry Simmons LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premier Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Natalia Cordova-Buckley LIVE from the Avengers Endgame Premiere Thanos Creator Jim Starlin LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Sean Gunn LIVE from the Avengers Endgame Red Carpet Premiere Mark Ruffalo, Chris Hemsworth & Anthony Mackie Try Not to Spoil Avengers Endgame at the Red Carpet Sebastian Stan talks the end of the line LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Ming-Na Wen LIVE at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Incredible LEGO Installations at the Avengers Endgame Premiere Marvel Studios' Avengers Endgame "Don't Do It" Music *''Avengers: Endgame - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack'' References External Links * * * * * Category:Phase Three Movies Category:Infinity Saga Movies Category:Avengers: Endgame Category:Released Movies